


Choose you

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Wanda maximoff x plus size reader, Wanda maximoff x you - Freeform, plus size reader, wanda maximoff x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Choose you

 

  


 

 

 

“Whoever it is better have a good reason to disturb us” Wanda muttered irritated as she slowly got off the bed, the two of you were in the middle of a heated make out session and were about to get rid of each other’s clothes when someone knocked at the door. You let out a frustrated sigh, yearning for your girlfriend’s lips and touch.

 

Wanda gave you sly grin as she knew what you are thinking before opening the door and smiling once her eyes landed on Natasha. “Hey Nat! No offense but [Y/N] and I were in the middle of something and would like to enjoy our final moments together before I have to leave for a mission” your girlfriend explained while your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach.

 

The second Wanda had opened the door, you had caught a weird vibe and didn’t like it at all. “I-I really need to talk to you two” the Russian spy exclaimed nervously, making Wanda furrow her eyebrows but step aside to welcome her in your shared room. Once Natasha’s eyes landed on you, they filled themselves with tears to which you swallowed hard as you had seen that look before.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked while walking over to the bed and sitting at the edge of it, she reached one arm behind her to place her hand on your thick thigh. The gesture made Natasha clenched her jaw as the jealousy rippled through her body.

 

“I-I” she stuttered and cleared her throat, knowing that she probably was about to destroy your relationship but she was willing to take that risk. She looked at Wanda, “There’s something you should know, about me and [Y/N]” Natasha began, her words making you widen your eyes and shake your head.

 

“Please don’t” you begged while slowly moving to the edge of the bed to place your feet on the ground, your stomach churning in fear. “What about you and [Y/N]?” your girlfriend questioned with furrowed eyebrows while looking at you, her heart dropping to the pit of the stomach upon noticing your panicked expression.

 

Natasha cleared her throat and mumbled a soft, “I’m sorry, [Y/N]” before looking at Wanda again. “We were a couple, broke up not too long before the two of you got together. I made [Y/N] promise to not tell a soul but I can’t continue to sit here and watch the love of my life be with someone else…” Wanda’s heart shattered into tiny pieces while she slowly stood up and turned to you.

 

“I-Is that true, [Y/N]?” tears brimmed her eyes as she felt betrayed. You let out a shaky breath while glaring at your ex-girlfriend. “It’s true” you mumbled and clenched your jaw when Wanda let out a shaky breath before storming her way to the door.

 

“Wanda, wait!” you yelled and were able to stop her from leaving your shared room, she turned around and glared at you. “Did you just use me as a sloppy second?” her voice cracked at the end. You shook your head and placed your hands on her shoulders, “No! Natasha and I had a complicated and toxic relationship! I never faked my feelings for you, I never lied to you!” you explained, your words feeling like sharp daggers to Natasha’s chest.

 

She let out a soft sigh that caught your attention, “This is so unfair, Nat. You can’t do this to me” you hissed, not knowing that Wanda had entered your mind and took a quick look at the memories of you and Natasha together.

 

Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach at the images of you being happy with the Russian spy, telling her you loved her after making sweet love to her. Wanda bit her lip as she slowly left your memories to yourself while you shook your head, still glaring at Natasha.

 

“B-but you loved her…You were so happy with her” Wanda whispered, her heart painfully clenching in her chest. You let out a sigh while watching Natasha wipe the tears off her face, “I still love you, [Y/N]. I never stopped, all I want is a second chance to prove that I have bettered myself”.

 

Your heart skipped several beats as you hadn’t expected to hear those three words leave Natasha’s lips.

 

“Nat…” you whispered and slowly shook your head, “I cherish what we had together but it didn’t do any of us good. Yes…I loved you but you also were the reason behind every distress I had. What we had was a toxic, never ending cycle that I broke free from…” your words made Wanda’s heart skip several beats, she had expected you to leave her for your ex-girlfriend.

 

Natasha bit her lip and slowly nodded her head, knowing that her only wish wouldn’t come true. She felt defeated and silently wondered if she’d ever find love again. You slowly turned your head to Wanda, “I love you so much Wanda. You make so incredibly happy and I don’t want to be with anyone else. Only you” you gazed deeply into her eyes while she used her powers to see if you were being dishonest to her.

 

A smile appeared on Wanda’s face when she realized that you were saying nothing but the truth. She wrapped her arms around your thick waist before crashing her lips against yours, trying to pour all the love she felt for you in it. Your mind went blank while you moved your lips passionately against hers.

 

Suddenly, you remembered that Natasha was still present so you pulled away from your girlfriend’s lips and turned to the Russian spy, “You’ll find someone, Nat. Don’t give up on love” your words meant a lot to her as she nodded her head before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. You and Wanda waited for a few seconds before smashing your lips against each other again.

 


End file.
